


10k x Reader One-Shot Collection

by lilacbeelze



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k Drabbles, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt 10K, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective 10k, Sad 10K (Z Nation), Sad Ending, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacbeelze/pseuds/lilacbeelze
Summary: I recently started Z-Nation, and 10k is my favorite, the loml. This is where I'm going to post the stuff I'm going to write for him, feel free to request!!!{ unedited }
Relationships: 10K (Z Nation)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome/Request Directions Page

**Author's Note:**

> ~ fee free to comment and I hope you enjoy! There will be warnings at the beginnings of works with blood or just any possible trigger subject.

**Hey guys! I'm so happy to be starting this Collection book alongside my Lookism one, and fear not I'm still updating that one as well! I hope you like this work as well, and definitely feel free to request for the best boy of Z-Nation!!!**

****I'll do anything except smut or really really gory stuff (I'll do some gore since it is part of the show). That being said, hope everything is still good!** **


	2. 10k x Reader || Sanctuary ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and 10k are each other's happy place in the very messed up world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I'm only on episode 2, so this won't be accurate, my apologies!!! When I get farther in I'll edit everything, but I hope you still enjoy until then! ~

Everything was going well for once. We had been driving for a while and there had been no Z's anywhere, allowing for me to relax against 10k and take in the beautiful day. I sighed in content and closed my eyes, feeling 10 put his chin on my head and squeeze me tighter to him.

"It's so peaceful today." He murmured and I hummed in agreement.

"I wish it was always like this." I replied.

"Me too. But maybe with Murphy, that's a possibility." I smiled and turned to kiss his neck lightly before going back to my previous position, only this time sliding one of my hands into his.

"I hope so. If I survive this whole thing, I'll take more time to appreciate moments like this, where everything is just calm."

"You _will_ survive. I promise." The way he said it made my heart flutter and I turned once more, this time staying facing him as I cupped his face in my hands.

"We both will. And then we can settle down somewhere quiet with a lot of open space, and have a family and a nice home. And we'll be together forever." I grinned and he pulled me in for a kiss, nodding to what I said.

"Exactly. That's why I'm gonna protect you. You don't have to worry about any zombies okay? I promise, I'll keep you safe." My heart fluttered again and I nuzzled my nose against his before brushing my lips with his and sitting in between his legs, my upper body laying on his as I became drowsy.

"Thank you, I'll hold you to that." I giggled and he kissed my head.

"Good. Now sleep a bit, the sun's going down anyways, you might as well get some rest." And without any other words, I fell asleep.

°•°•°

_**10k's POV** _

I smiled down at [name] as she snored softly against my chest. I meant it when I told her she didn't need to worry about zombies, from the moment I said it I knew I wouldn't make her fight them anymore. As long as I had a say, I knew I'd take on every zombie at once to keep her safe and give her her happy ending.

"I love you." I told her even though I knew she couldn't hear me. We drove for what must've been a few more hours, before pulling off the road to a small shack. Warren rolled the window down and stuck her head out.

"She asleep?" She asked and I nodded. "You stay out here with her, pick off any Z's that show up if they do, while we check the house. We'll come get you when it's safe and you can bring her to an actual bed."

"Okay." I replied simply and with that everyone headed into the run-down shelter while I gently moved [name] off of me so I could take up my position to watch for Z's.

In a few minutes I had taken down three, and it looked clear enough. I checked to make sure [name] was still sleeping, pressing a kiss to her forehead before straightening again just in time to see the group exiting the house looking pleased.

"There's canned food, bottled water, and even a working shower! The water's cold but it's still a score." Addy cheered and I grinned. "The person who lived here probably got overrun and had to leave, there weren't any Z's inside."

"I got 3 out here, but it looks clear now." I informed, crouching to get [name] awake enough to get out of the truck. "Mmm, 10k?" She breathed, and I wrapped her arms around my shoulders, sliding out of the truck and lifter her out after, her legs wrapping around my hips and my hands going to her thighs to support her. She was so light, and even though I knew it was inevitable I frowned.

"There's a nice room upstairs, the bed is big enough for at least three people. Put her up there." Warren smiled at me sweetly, like a mother, and I nodded.

"Thank you." I mumbled before entering the house. It really was nice, I had to admit. There were a few things that needed work and there was dust everywhere, but it was comfortable.

I layed [name] down and searched a few drawers until I found some pajamas. They looked like they'd be way too big for her, but at least they'd be warm and somewhat clean. I made my way back to her side and sat her up, rousing her a bit more.

"Put your arms up, baby. I'm gonna put these clothes on so you can warm up okay?" It had been getting colder and I wanted her to be safe from the cold.

"You can't." She mumbled and I gave her a confused look.

"What? Why?" She frowned and looked away.

"You'll see my body and you'll want to leave me." The words were so quiet I almost missed them. "Just like all my other friends." I grimaced.

"No no no, that's not true at all. [name], you're beautiful okay? And I'll love you no matter what your body looks like. Can I change you?" She smiled a bit at me and nodded, hugging me before pulling away and letting me get her into the other clothes.

"Thank you, 10k. Really." She said as we were laying in the bed together. Her head was resting on my chest while my arms were around her waist, keeping her against me.

"It's not a big thing, it's just the truth. I really do think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I just want to take care of you. Besides, if anything, you're too skinny. I don't like it." I grumbled. She giggled and I smiled down at her.

"It's fine, I'd rather most of the food go to you guys. I don't even do much to help." I gawked.

"Yes you do! You've killed so many Z's, and you keep everyone's spirits up, you're amazing! Also, it worries me that you can't get the food you need. It scares me to think you'll starve and I'll lose you." I took a deep breath and she kissed my chest.

"You won't lose me." She whispered. "I'll always be with you." I made her look at me and kissed her on the lips, a warm feeling in my chest at how calm I felt with her. Like everything would be okay and that I could take on the world.

"I'll hold you to that." I said back and saw her grin before we both fell asleep, totally relaxed and safe in each other's embrace.

\---  
**I hope this is good, it's definitely OOC, and a little off topic at some points, but it's cute so I hope that makes up for it! Feel free to request, and also, Merry Christmas!!!**


	3. Blend!10k x Reader || Protect ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get into a bit of trouble and 10k saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I posted this to my Tumblr, which is 10k-moreliketheloml!!! I hope you enjoy, this is one of the longest one-shots I've ever written! ~

"10k, you and [name] go deeper into the woods and gather stuff for a fire, we'll get stuff unpacked here." Warren commanded and I looked to 10k, who was nodding slowly, bringing a smile to my face. After he broke free from Murphy's control, it had been a long road to him talking to others again, and being comfortable with everything.

The most surprising thing was how he was always comfortable with me. He followed me around like a little chick, and I had been the first one he spoke to, and let touch him. Of course Doc had been a close second, but it warmed my heart to know he felt safe enough around me.

"How are you feeling today, Tommy?" I asked sweetly, my hand in his as we made our way deeper into the trees. He was alert, but spared me a soft glance. I knew from before he went through the transformation that he liked when I called him by his given name, and I also knew not to say it in front of the others.

"Okay. Head hurts." He murmured back. I frowned a bit. So he was on a bad day. Those happened too often, where he hurt a lot more than usual from fighting Murphy in his mind so much.

"When we get back to camp, I'll have Doc get you some asprins. Is that okay?" He nodded and squeezed my hand a slight bit. Ever since he had come back he had been much gentler with not only me, but everyone, and we knew it was cause he was scared he'd hurt us.

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of a Z broke through our conversation, and with a drop of my stomach I realized i had left my pistol at camp. I only had my hunter's knife, and I wasn't good at close combat yet. I huddled closer to 10 as the monster shuffled into view.

"T-Tommy, I don't have my gun." I told him, fear evident in my voice. He shuffled me behind him and took on a protective stance, no weapon in his hand either, though I could see his slingshot. He must've been out of bolts.

"Stay behind me. Just breathe." He said, trying to soothe me as it came closer, growling and reaching. In a flash 10k had dropped to a crouch, body tense and his own teeth bared. I gasped in both awe and confusion as the Z stopped, hissing at the boy in front of me. Tommy didn't back down, snapping and snarling as if communicating with it.

The Z took a few more steps forward and without any hesitation 10k leaped, grabbing it's head and slamming it to the ground, not stopping until the brain was destroyed. He stood, wiping his hands on his shirt before turning and coming back to me. He looked scared, guilty.

"I'm sorry, I had to...I tried to get it to leave but it wouldn't and I...I couldn't let it...you would've been hurt." He rambled, and I realized he was scared I'd be mad. That I'd hate him. Reacting quickly I pulled him into me, arms wrapping around his torso as I shook my head.

"Don't apologise, I know. Thank you, thank you so much. You saved me, I was so scared." I confessed and he wrapped his arms around me as well, face nuzzling into my shoulder.

"I had to," He said again. "I won't ever let you get hurt, not ever." I smiled and pulled away to cup his face.

"I know, that helps me stay calm. I have all the faith in the world that you'll protect me." He tried for a grin but it was bitter.

"When I was talking to the Z I could only feel disgust. I'm a monster, just as bad as they are. What if one day...Murphy gets control again and makes me...hurt you for revenge? [name], I'm so scared I'll put you in danger. I fight him so hard to keep you safe, but what if it's not enough one day?" I felt heat rush to my eyes as tears gathered. The boy in front of me looked so broken, his eyes were dull and his soul was in tatters. The man I loved was suffering so much and I didn't know how to help.

"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry!" I almost wailed, my tears spilling over. "I want to help you, how can I help you?" I was sobbing, clutching onto him as if my life depended on it, and to me it did. He was my life, the reason I was able to make it this far with hope in my heart for a better life. I couldn't let him go through this alone.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was soft, sweet and full of fondness. "You already help so much. You're the reason I can fight him as much as I do." I looked up at him, wondering how I could help if I barely did anything.

"But..." He cut me off with a real smile this time.

"You being with me and loving me, makes me keep fighting. I know if you're with me I can stop his control all together. I love you." I felt my heart swell and I jumped on him, hugging him tightly and crying once more, but out of happiness.

"I love you too, you nut! I love you so much!" I laughed, tilting my head to kiss him. He was frozen in surprise for a moment before kissing back, one hand going to my thigh to support me, while his other came to cup my head right above my neck, keeping us connected. I pulled away with a giggle and dropped down to begin looking for wood.

"C'mon, we better get some wood or Warren will skin us alive." Tommy chuckled and I felt light.

°•°•°

**_10k's POV_**

It only took us a few minutes to fill our arms with wood we could use, and we made our way back to the others, [name] in front of me in case another Z made an appearance. I was still shaken at what had happened, scared [name] would decide to leave even though I knew she wouldn't.

As we broke through the tree line, Addy walked up to take [name]'s stack, taking it to Roberta as [name] sat with Doc, most likely asking for asprin for me, making me smile. She was too amazing for her own good.

"You okay, Kid?" Doc asked, coming up to me with a few pills and some water. I nodded, taking both things from him, but he gasped, noticing the dry blood still on my hands.

"There was a Z, [name] didn't have her gun and I didn't take my rifle. It was a stupid mistake, but I took care of it. I tried getting the Z to leave, but it kept coming so I mercied it. If I hadn't something could've happened to [name]." I explained. "She was so scared." Doc smiled a bit.

"I understand. But, what do you mean you tried to get it to leave?" I sighed.

"I can communicate with them to an extent. Like Murphy but not as strong. It didn't work this time, but I'm going to work on it. I have to make sure I have different ways to protect everyone, especially her." He chuckled.

"You're always full of surprises, Kid." He left me after that and I made my way to [name]'s side, taking the medicine on my way. Sitting next to her, I handed her the rest of the water.

"Here, drink some." She smiled at me and took it, sipping it and sighing at the coolness.

"Thanks 10k. And not just for the water." I slid an arm around her shoulders to pull her to me.

"Don't mention it." The smaller girl giggled and nestled into my side, head on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw her fighting to stay awake. I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep, you need it." I murmured, and before long she was out.

I told Warren I'd take first watch, and as everyone slept I looked at the stars, wondering how I was so lucky as to have a family, as ragtag as they may have been, and how [name] was still by my side, even knowing how dangerous I was. I smiled, feeling at peace for once since the events with Murphy.

"Thank you." I whispered, the sound so quiet it was carried off with the wind.

**\---**  
**_i loved writing this, oml! it's not accurate at all, but i hope it's still okay!! feel free to request!_ **


End file.
